fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Without You - Eine Songfic ♥
thumb|396px Die Idee kam mir gestern Abend, bei Glee :) Rachel sitzt ja vorne im Glee - Club und sing Without you. Jedes Paar, das im Raum ist, hat ja irgendwie eine andere Reaktion, die beschreibe ich hier ein bisschen näher, also was sie fühlen usw :) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, Viel Spaß! :) LG Verri ♥ Kapitel 1 ♥ Finchel *Rachel* Ich konnte das nicht mit anhören, wie Finn sprach, das er etwas in seinem Leben erreichen will, das er noch nichts bedeutendes geschafft hatte, wertlos sein.. Das alles, es war einfach nicht war. Finn war der wundervollste, netteste, hilfsbereiteste, talentierteste und liebenswürdigste Junge den ich je in meinem Leben getroffen hatte. Für mich war es bis heute noch nicht klar, das er mich auswählte, mit mir zusammen sein wollte, obwohl ich nichts besonderes war. Finn hatte es sicher nicht leicht mit mir, doch erst jetzt wurde mir klar, das ich ihm nie klar gemacht hatte, wie viel er mir bedeutete, wie sehr ich ihn liebte. ♫ I can’t win, I can’t reign. I will never win this game Without you, without you I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, without you ♫ Alles was ich sang war wahr. Ohne Finn konnte ich nichts erreichen, mein Leben würde ohne Finn keinen Sinn haben. Ich wäre nicht die selbe Person, wenn er nicht wäre, seit wir zusammen waren hatte ich mich so zum positiven gewendet, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich überleben solle, wenn er nicht mehr bei mir war, mir nicht mehr den Weg weisen würde. Ich würde zerbrechen. Jedes Mal wenn ich in diese tiefbraunen Augen sah, war mein Tag gerettet. Wenn ich traurig war, wenn ich Hilfe brauchte, Finn war immer da für mich... ♫ I won’t run, I won’t fly, I will never make it b'y Without you, without you I can’t rest, I can’t fight. All I need is you and I, Without you, Without you ♫ Ohne ihn. Ich wüsste nicht wie ich es schaffen sollte. Ich hätte morgends nicht die Kraft aufzustehen, den Mut den Tag anzugehen, doch jedes Mal wenn ich daran dachte, das ich Finn sehen würde, war Grund genug. Dank ihm war ich so voller Lebensfreude. Er war das einzige was ich brauchte... ♫ Can’t erase, so I’ll take blame. But I can’t accept that we we're estranged Without you, without you I can’t quit now, this can’t be right. I can’t take one more sleepless night Without you, without you ♫ Für Finn würde ich alles tun, alles. Ich würde jede Schuld auf mich nehmen, ihn für alles verteidigen, zu ihm stehen, egal wie viel Mist er gebaut hatte. Wenn er sich von mir trennen würde, wie würde ich wohl reagieren? Den ganzen Tag musste ich an ihn denken, er war das erste an den ich dachte als ich aufwachte, und der letzte der mir in den Sinn kam bevor ich einschlief. Wenn wir einmal Streit hatten, ich wollte nichts anderes als mich mit ihm zu vertragen, das er mich in den Arm nehem würde und sagen alles würde gut werden. Und jedes Mal war er für mich da und tröstete mich, verzieh mir alles egal was ich alles falsch gemacht hatte... ♫ I won’t soar, I won’t climb. If you’re not here, I’m paralyzed Without you, without you I can’t look, I’m so blind. Lost my heart, I lost my mind Without you ♫ Wenn er nicht da wäre, hätte ich keinen Spaß mehr bei allem, er war einfach immer da. Das erste Mal als ich ihn sah, er mir zulächelte, später als er mich das erste Mal küsste. Ich verlor meinen Verstand, schenkte ihm mein Herz. Bevor wir zusammen waren lief ich blind durchs Leben, er hatte alles besser gemacht... ♫ I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, without you Without you ♫ Aufeinmal wurde mir klar, was ich Finn alles zu verdanken hatte, wie viel er schon für mich getan hatte, wie oft er an meiner Seite war. Da musste ich auf einmal lachen, ich hatte Tränen in den Augen, hoffte das ich es schaffte alles was ich wollte, in den Song hineinzulegen, die Dankbarkeit, die unendliche Liebe. Ich sah ihm so tief in die Augen, wollte diese Verbundenheit nicht brechen, da sah ich es. Auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen, strahlte mich aber an, er wusste was ich ihm damit sagen wollte. Er stand auf und schloss mich in die Arme, küsste mich. Ich war so unendlich glücklich, spürte unsere tiefe Verbundenheit unsere Liebe und mir wurde klar das ich den Rest meines Lebens an seiner Seite verbringen wollte... Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :-) Zum schreiben hab ich mir das Video echt hundertmal angekukt, aber ist ja auch ein toller Film, ich hoffe ihr versteht was ich damit beschreiben wollte und habt es so ähnlich empfunden :)) Würde mich über eure Meinung freuen ♥ Kapitel 2 ♥ Klaine *Blaine* So wie Rachel da vor uns saß, wurde mir so einiges klar. Wie wichtig Kurt eigentlich für mich war, wie viel er für mich tat. Wie oft er mit half oder mich aufmunterte. WIe oft er mit mir redete und mir das gab, was ich immer gesucht habe. Liebe. Kurt gab mir jeden Tag das Gefühl das ich geliebt wurde, versicherte es mir jeden Tag. Sagte die 3 schönsten Worte der Welt zu mir, tat einfach alles für mich. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, ich musste ihn einfach ansehen. Durch so ein einfaches Lied wurde mir bewusst wie wichtig Kurt für mich war, er war einfach perfekt. Der perfekte Mensch für mich. Er war einfach so lieb, nett und süß, hilfsbereit und schlau. Er sagte immer was er denkt und machte immer das richtige. Versuchte selbst mich aufzumuntern und für mich da zu sein wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Er vertraute mir alles an, er war die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich beugte mich zu ihm rüber, gab ihm, weil wir im Glee - Club saßen einen Kuss auf die Wange, wenn wir woanders gewesen wären hätte ich ihn auf den Mund geküsst, aber dann würde mir ein Kuss nicht reichen und flütsterte ihm ins Ohr das ich ihn liebe. Er schaute zu mir lächelte mich an. Schon alleine wie er mich ansah gab mir ein gutes Gefühl... Kapitel 3 ♥ Wemma *Will* Als Rachel dieses Song sang, schweiften meine Gedanken zu Emma, der Liebe meines Lebens. Es war richtig ihr einen Antrag zu machen. Die Frage war nur wie. Sie hatte etwas wundervolles, schönes, perfektes verdient. Egal ob ihre Eltern ein Problem mit uns hatten oder nicht wollten das wir heiraten, mich konnte nichts davon abhalten, ich liebe Emma, mit ihren Fehlern und allen ihren guten Seiten, jeder Mensch war wie er war, und Emma passte zu mir und war einfach perfekt in meinen Augen. Niemand konnte sie mir weg nehmen, außer sie würde nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein wollen, was ich aber bald erfahren würde wenn ich ihr den Antrag machen würde, da sie aber mir einen machen wollte, es zumindest angedeutet hatte, würde sie bestimmt ja sagen und mich damit zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt machen. Jeder Tag den ich mit ihr verbringen durfte war ein Geschenk für mich, sie war ein Geschenk des Himmels... ♥ Ende ♥ Danke fürs lesen, ich hab die FF ein bisschen gekürzt :) aber naja :) Hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen :) Bis demnächst Verri ♥ :) :* :) Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12